Just A Cold
by Alli4
Summary: Aya wakes up in bed with a certain soccer player and no memory of the night before. Nothing graphic I promise but some inuendo and one little bad word.
1. Aya's Sick and Yohji's a Jerk

Just A Cold  
  
By: Alli  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.  
  
Weiss Kreuz is owned by Koyasu-san and other people  
  
with money so sue them not me. This idea was inspired  
  
by a fanfic by Deena so a lot of credit goes to her.  
  
If you mind Deena please tell me and I'll delete it or  
  
something.  
  
Aya woke up with the sun in his eyes. It was too bright and Aya rolled over hoping that it would help shield his eyes. He didn't want to get up yet, not when his bed was so soft and warm, but the sunlight was starting to give him a headache. Aya reluctantly opened his eyes to the harsh light of the morning.  
  
His head was really hurting now and he ran a hand through his sleep tossed hair. He was starting to think that there was more to this headache than a late night. In fact it was starting to feel a lot like a hangover, but he hadn't had anything to drink last night had he? Come to think of it he was having trouble remembering what he had done yesterday.  
  
He rolled out of bed thinking he should get some aspirin for his throbbing head. It wasn't until he stood that two facts hit him.  
  
First that he wasn't wearing any clothes and second there was someone else in his bed. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he was starting to like it less and less. Hesitantly he pulled back the sheets to reveal...  
  
"Ken What The Hell Are You Doing In My Bed?" he screamed at the sleeping boy. "What do you think you're doing? Where are your clothes? Let go of my teddy bear! Where are my pants? What happened?" the tirade continued. Ken who had been sleeping peacefully a moment before now stared in surprise at his teammate who was turning the color of his hair.  
  
"What... Oh no." Aya trailed off as realization dawned. "Oh no." He repeated weekly. Ken for his part had given up and was hiding under a pillow.  
  
"Hey you all right Aya?" Yohji voice came through the door. Aya's head shot up as the realization that another one of his teammates was standing outside his door, and that the potential for said teammate to walk into the room where he and another teammate where both in bed without clothes. The situation had just become infinitely more complicated.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just fine how about you?" Aya said as he leapt up to block the door. Ken for his part continued to lounge on the bed watching to see what the suddenly insane redhead would do next.  
  
"What are you doing in there? The door won't open." Yohji called pushing on the door.  
  
"We're fine." Aya growled as he blocked the door again.  
  
"We?" Yohji repeated as the implications of the word sunk in.  
  
"Shit!" Aya said slapping his forehead.  
  
"Hey is Ken in there with you?" Yohji asked.  
  
"NO." Aya said at the exact moment Ken yelled, "Yes."  
  
"What? I didn't catch that." Yohji called back.  
  
"Ye..." Ken was cut off as Aya tackled him and covered his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Yohji called as the door suddenly opened spilling him on the floor of Aya's room.  
  
"Oh hi Ken. What are you doing in Aya's bed with no clothes on?" Yohji asked.  
  
"We sle..." Ken was stopped once again by Aya's hand.  
  
"Oh I see." Yohji said looking from one to the other. Aya opened his mouth to explain the entire thing in perfectly logical terms when Omi interrupted him.  
  
"Hi Aya. Are you feeling better? I hope your over that col..." Omi trailed off as he studied the scene.  
  
"What happened?" he asked looking very confused.  
  
"Aya and I sle..." Ken started to explain when Aya tackled him again.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Aya demanded glaring at Ken.  
  
"Is this anyway to treat your lo..." Ken stopped when he saw the look in Aya's eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Yohji asked. Aya looked around him completely overwhelmed. In one moment his entire image of cold and emotionally distant leader had crumbled. Three years of hard work were down the drain because of a certain soccer player and it was suddenly too much for him.  
  
"I just woke up with no clothes and found Ken in my bed. I have a hangover and I don't remember what happened yesterday." Aya wailed and buried his head in the sheets. The other three members of Weiss looked at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
"I think we should all go down stairs and figure out how Aya ended up..." Yohji began then reconsidered as a shoe was tossed at him "with a hangover." Yohji finished lamely.  
  
"Um maybe you guys should put some clothes on first." Omi said tossing the two their pants. 


	2. The Source of the Headache

"Alright let's try and figure this out." Yohji said bringing everyone to task.  
  
"You said you don't remember anything from yesterday right Aya?" he continued as Aya nodded.  
  
"Then that's were we should start." Yohji said calling in years of PI training.  
  
"I guess I'll start then." Omi jumped in. "Yesterday when I got to the shop Aya looked really sick. I think he had a cold or something but he looked really bad..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yohji interrupted. "You ruined my new coat." He said glaring at Aya who was trying really hard not to look at Ken.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone." Yohji called as he walked into the shop about two hours late as usual.  
  
"You're late." Omi said frowning at the older boy. He was annoyed but knew better then to expect much better from the older blonde.  
  
"Hemp retv hinmit." said Aya. Yohji looked over at the redhead slumped over the counter.  
  
"Hey Aya you don't look so good what's wrong." Yohji asked as he leapt onto the counter.  
  
"E hemv un snoofed noosed y un surtrout y e suk." The boy said looking completely miserable.  
  
"Stuffed up nose and a sore throat? Yeah I'll say your sick" Yohji said as he took the cup of coffee that Omi offered him.  
  
"You understand him?" Omi asked looking from one to the other trying to figure out which one was weirder.  
  
"Of coarse I understand him." Yohji said sipping at his coffee.  
  
"Well ask him what kind of medicine he wants me  
  
to pick up for him." Omi said, as he got ready to leave  
  
for the store.  
  
"Well you heard the little boy. What's your poison?" Yohji asked offering Aya a sip of his coffee.  
  
"E wunt unmaptuya." Aya said to the translator.  
  
"Hey no problem." Yohji said and leapt off the counter. "Be back in a sec." He called as he put on his trench coat and shades.  
  
"Wait a minute it's my turn to go to the store Yohji." Omi said as he hung up his apron and closed the cash register.  
  
"Yeah but you don't know what to buy." Yohji  
  
pointed out grinning as he slipped towards the door.  
  
"Why you little..." Omi yelled as the playboy prepared to make his escape.  
  
"E meed un butek." Aya said looking a little green.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked reluctantly leaving the door to better hear his sick leader.  
  
"E meed un butek!" Aya told his two friends.  
  
"Sorry I didn't quite hear all of that." Yohji said leaning over the counter to hear.  
  
BBLLAAHH.  
  
"Hey! That was my new coat!" Yohji yelled. Aya just glared at him and tried not to throw up again.  
  
"Why did you do that? That was so gross. You owe me a new coat." Yohji informed his sick friend.  
  
"E meed un butek new!" Aya warned him.  
  
"Quick Omi get a bucket." Yohji said as he tossed his coat into a pile of dead leaves in a corner. "I'll be back in a minute." Yohji said as he walked out of the shop.  
  
"Wait a minute you big jerk." Omi called after the taller boy. Aya was sick again but this time into the bucket Omi had so thoughtfully provided.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"That was a really nice trench coat." Yohji said still sore about the little accident.  
  
"I'm sorry." Aya said "But I'm not buying you another one."  
  
"What?" Yohji yelled.  
  
"I warned you didn't I?" Aya told the enraged boy.  
  
"Why you little cheap @$$!" Yohji cried as he leapt across the table at the redhead.  
  
"Look" Omi said holding back the taller boy "We still don't know how Aya ended up drunk."  
  
"Well I think Yohji should tell us what kind of medicine he bought." Ken said looking over at Aya under his eyelashes.  
  
"Hey are you saying I screwed up?" Yohji asked looking at the other three.  
  
"It's entirely possible." Omi said. 


	3. So How Did Ken End Up In Aya's Bed?

Flashback  
  
  
  
"Alright." Yohji said as he entered the shop some fifteen minutes later with two large bottles of nasty looking green stuff.  
  
"They didn't have what you asked for so I got this stuff, Aya." Yohji said pulling out one of the bottles and reading off the label. 'Sore throat, stuffy nose and just plain miserable cold relief.' he read.  
  
"Sounds fine but I think we should give it to him soon." Omi said pointing at the crumpled form of their  
  
leader.  
  
"Lets see." Yohji said absently as he concentrated on reading the dosage. "I think your going to need more than two teaspoons." he told Aya. Aya rolled over and groaned.  
  
"This should do it." Yohji said as he pulled down  
  
a large glass from a cabinet.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"How much did you give him?" Omi asked looking at Yohji as if he couldn't believe even Yohji could be that stupid.  
  
"I gave him two. Just like the bottle said " Yohji replied holding up two fingers.  
  
"Two what?" Ken asked the oldest member.  
  
"Twobottles." Yohji muttered quickly under his breath.  
  
"What?!?!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Well he was sick and the bottle said that you could give larger doses if the person was really sick." Yohji told the three holding his hands up defensively "Besides that's not what made Aya drunk."  
  
"Yes it was." Omi said and walked over to the trashcan. He pulled out one of the empty bottles. He read the label in silence for a moment then he pointed at a small warning label.  
  
"This product is 75% alcohol. Use carefully." He read aloud for everyone.  
  
"Well it worked didn't it? Admit it the stuff got rid of your cold." Yohji said as all three advanced on him.  
  
"But then how did...?" Aya stopped unable to finish he glanced over at Ken.  
  
"Um I think we should leave Ken and Aya alone to figure this part out." Omi said pulling on Yohji's arm.  
  
"Hey it was just getting interesting." He protested.  
  
"Come on you pervert. Besides it's your turn to watch the shop and I need to talk to you about reading labels." Omi said dragging Yohji out of the room.  
  
Aya stood for a moment looking after them not wanting to face Ken. Finally he decided he couldn't avoid it any more and turned to him asking, "What really happened?"  
  
Ken looked over at Aya and then at the ground  
  
blushing a bright red.  
  
"Um...Well..."  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Oh hi Aya. How are things going today?" Ken said as walked into the shop. Aya was standing unsteadily by the stairs.  
  
"Hi Ken. Did you have a nice dee?" he slurred.  
  
"Um yeah I guess. What's wrong with you?" he asked as he watched Aya weave up the stairs.  
  
"Oh I just got a little colllddd." Aya told him as he stumbled.  
  
"I see." Ken said in a way that made it obvious that he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"If you have a cold the best thing to do is go straight to bed." Ken said pushing Aya up right as he fell backwards. Aya looked back at the other boy with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Ken said trying to keep the redhead on his feet. Aya nodded and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Ken looked surprised and nervous. Gulping loudly he wrapped an arm around Aya and guided him up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"There you go Aya." He said positioning the redhead so if he fell it would be onto the bed and not the hard floor.  
  
"Thank you Ken but I was hoping you would stay." Aya said somehow sounding a little more sober.  
  
"I... Um... That is..." Ken tried, painfully aware of how close he was to the other boy. Aya leaned closer and whispered into Ken's ear.  
  
"I love you." he said in a quiet voice that  
  
seemed to ring in Ken's ear. Wrapping his arms around  
  
Ken Aya pulled them both onto the bed.  
  
"I think... That is to say I..." Ken tried again  
  
struggling to stand but getting caught in the sheets. Aya leaned over the other boy and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a while and when it was finally over Ken was able to gasp a response.  
  
"That is to say I love you to."  
  
They shared another heated kiss disappearing under the sheets. Occasional articles of clothing would be thrown onto the floor and both boys were gasping for air. This lasted for a few moments before Ken called out.  
  
"Aya? Aya what's wrong?" The only other noise in the room was the sound of Aya snoring. Ken looked at the other boy for a moment then sighed and curled up next to him.  
  
Soon both boys were asleep.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"You mean we didn't... All we did was kiss?" Aya said not quite believing the other boy. Ken blushed even more if that was possible and nodded.  
  
"Well um I don't know what to say. I thought that we... Never mind the important thing is that we didn't right?" Aya said looking a lot happier.  
  
"We had better go set the record straight with Yohji and Omi or we'll never hear the end of it." Aya said starting down the stairs.  
  
Ken didn't follow right away. He stood for a moment thinking. He heard raised voices from down stairs. Evidently Yohji wasn't buying the story. Ken looked after the redhead.  
  
"I just want you to know Aya." He said in a quiet  
  
voice "I love you." Turning he followed the others  
  
down the stairs and into the shop.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
